Talk:Soak/@comment-112.200.158.151-20111113035354
Pokemon Types Chart Normal Defensive Strengths: None Weaknesses: Fighting Immune to: Ghost (Exception: Confuse Ray and Nightmare) Offensive Advantages: None Disadvantages: Rock, Steel Immunities: Ghost (Exception: Use Foresight, and all Normal and Fighting type moves will hit Ghosts) Water Defensive Strengths: Water, Fire, Ice, Steel Weaknesses: Grass, Electric Immune to: None Offensive Advantages: Fire, Ground, Rock Disadvantages: Water, Grass, Dragon Immunities: None Fire Defensive Strengths: Fire, Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel Weaknesses: Water, Ground, Rock Immune to: none Offensive Advantages: Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel Disadvantages: Fire, Water, Rock, Dragon Immunities: None Grass Defensive Strengths: Water, Grass, Electric, Ground Weaknesses: Fire, Poison, Bug, Flying Immune to: none Offensive Advantages: Water, Ground, Rock Disadvantages: Grass, Fire, Bug, Flying, Poison, Steel, Dragon Immunities: None Electric Defensive Strengths: Electric, Flying, Steel Weaknesses: Ground Immune to: none Offensive Advantages: Water, Flying Disadvantages: Grass, Electric, Dragon Immunities: Ground Ice (Only appears as a sub-type. Always with Water/Flying/Ground. Keep that in mind.) Defensive Strengths: Ice Weaknesses: Fire, Fighting, Rock, Steel Immune to: None Offensive Advantages: Grass, Ground, Flying Disadvantages: Water, Fire, Ice, Steel Immunities: None Fighting Defensive Strengths: Bug, Rock, Dark Weaknesses: Flying, Psychic Immune to: None Offensive Advantages: Normal, Ice, Rock, Dark, Steel Disadvantages: Poison, Flying, Psychic, Bug Immunites: Ghost (Exception: Use Foresight, and all Fighting and Normal-type moves will connect) Poison Defensive Strengths: Grass, Poison, Bug, Fighting Weaknesses: Ground, Psychic Immune to: None (Noticing sort of a trend here?) Offensive Advantages: Grass Disadvantages: Poison, Ground Immunities: Steel Ground Defensive Strengths: Poison, Rock Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Ice Immune to: Electric (so much for the trend) Offensive Advantages: Fire, Electric, Poison, Rock, Steel Disadvantages: Grass, Bug Immunities: Flying Flying (Which, for some reason, NEVER appears as a free-standing type. See Notes.) Defensive Strengths: Grass, Fighting, Bug Weaknesses: Electric, Ice, Rock Immune to: Ground Offensive Advantages: Grass, Bug, Fighting Disadvantages: Electric, Rock, Steel Immunties: None Notes: Why are all Flying-types either part-elemental or part Normal-type? (Or Bug, Psychic, or Steel) Flying is always a subtype, and mixed with Normal, Steel, or Ice-type, negates the strength to Fighting-type moves. Psychic Defensive Strengths: Fighting, Psychic Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, Dark Immune to: none Offensive Advantages: Fighting, Poison (Why?) Disadantages: Psychic, Steel Immunities: Dark (Uh-oh...) Notes: A trainer in Sabrina's gym in Saffron City (In Red and Blue) once said that Psychics feared only Ghost and Bug-type Pokemon. The show also supported this. The same trainer in Yellow said that Psychics feared ony Bug-types (Naturally, Psychic was IMMUNE to Ghost in R/B/Y). Now Psychic is weak to Ghost. I guess Nintendo said "majority rules, 2 to 1". Bug Defensive Strengths: Grass, Ground, Fighting Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Rock Immune to: none Offensive Advantages: Grass, Psychic, Dark Disadvantages: Fire, Fighting, Poison, Flying, Ghost, Steel Immunities: None Rock Defensive Strengths: Normal, Fire, Poison, Flying Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Fighting, Ground, Steel Immune to: none Offensive Advantages: Fire, Ice, Flying, Bug Disadvantages: Fighting, Ground, Steel Immunities: None Ghost Defensive Strengths: Poison, Bug Weaknesses: Ghost, Dark Immune to: Normal, Fighting (Exception: If Foresight is cast, those attacks will damage Ghosts) Advantages: Psychic, Ghost Disadvantages: Dark, Steel Immunities: Normal (Exception: Confuse Ray and Nightmare) Notes: Too bad the only pure Ghost-type (No Poison, and therefore no weakness to Psychics) learns no Ghost-type attacks. Of course, you could always give Misdreavus the Shadow Ball TM... Dragon Defensive Strengths: Water, Fire, Grass, Electric Weaknesses: Dragon, Ice (And especially the part Flying-type Dragonite) Immune to: None Offensive Advantages: Dragon (Why though?) Disadvantages: Steel Immunities: None Notes: Earlier guides once bypassed this type, since it had only one attack. (Which wasn't a real attack; Dragon Rage took off 40 HP always) Dark Defensive Strengths: Ghost, Dark Weaknesses: Fighting, Bug Immune to: Psychic (Uh-oh...) Offensive Advantages: Psychic, Ghost Disadvantages: Dark, Steel, Fighting Immunities: None Notes: Psychics aren't ruling the playing field anymore, now are they? (Donald: Mwa ha ha...) Still, this type only shows up ONCE as a free- standing type, and that's with Umbreon Steel Defensive Strengths: Nearly everything (Only Fire, Ground, and Fighting attacks will put a dent in Steel-types, and Water and Electric do standard damage.) Everything else is wasted effort, especially Poison. (For the whole list, it's Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, and Steel) Weaknesses: Fire, Fighting, Ground Immune to: Poison Offensive Advantages: Ice, Rock Disadvantages: Water, Fire, Electric, Steel Immunities: None